


Stars that Glow in the Dark |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Porque no es Universidad si no hay Beer Pong, Romance, University, Useless Homosexuals, beer pong, lo siento, pinning, yo no pongo las reglas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Los apartamentos estudiantiles que Tweek eligió con sus amigos eran dos bloques apilados uno junto al otro, y su ventana tenía una vista directa hacia el edificio de al lado. Al principio estaba un poco molesto; realmente no quería que otra persona lo esté viendo a través de su ventana. Al menos así fue al principio.La primera vez se estremeció y apartó -el otro estudiante era la clase de persona que sus padres siempre le habían advertido que se mantenga alejado, con tatuajes y una actitud desagradable-, pero el deseo de saber más del otro le ganó, y se sentía algo seguro en su habitación al mirar por su ventana y oculto entre sus cortinas al otro hombre.Él era mucho más idiota de lo que Tweek esperaba.*Traducción autorizada por Kivea.





	Stars that Glow in the Dark |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars That Glow In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471374) by [Kivea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone . Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Kivea, usuaria en Archive in Our Own, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.
> 
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto y excusa, adaptaciones y re publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Stars that glow in the dark**

Por **Kivea**

 **Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

**Portada:**

* * *

 

**Único capítulo**

Su primer amigo en la universidad fue Stan Marsh. Era un agradable -y quizás un poco cínico- chico que venía por una beca deportiva y le recordaba a un amigo de su casa. Stan fue uno de los alumnos asignados a su piso en su primer año, y lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa y una oferta para ayudar a mover el resto de sus cosas a su habitación.

Su segundo amigo era alguien más de su apartamento; Kyle Broflovski, quien también era un amigo de la infancia de Stan. Ambos habían llegado a la universidad juntos, una decisión que le parecía un poco extraña a Tweek, pero se veían tan cercanos como si fueran familia que podía entenderlos. Una parte de él deseaba haber tenido un amigo para traerlo consigo a la universidad para hacer su experiencia más agradable.

En su segundo año, el trío consiguió un piso juntos, uno en el campus que la mayoría de los alumnos se trasladaban a vivir casi al final del primer año. Los apartamentos se encontraban en bloques apilados junto al otro, y su ventana daban directamente al edificio de al lado. Al principio estaba un poco molesto por eso; no quería que otra persona lo esté mirando a través de su ventana. O al menos eso fue al comienzo.

Su vecino era muy alto, moreno y guapo. La primera vez que lo vio, ya estaba viviendo allí por un par de días, y su vecino estaba moviendo unas cajas el día que echaba un ojo por la ventana por mera curiosidad.

El de oscuros cabellos tenía recogidas sus mangas donde en sus brazos se podía ver una serie de tatuajes que venían desde debajo de donde comenzaba la tela recogida hasta sus muñecas y un ceño fruncido en su rostro que podía derribar un trueno. Primero se apartó y estremeció -el otro estudiante era la clase de persona que sus padres siempre le habían advertido que se mantenga alejado, con tatuajes y una actitud desagradable-, pero el deseo de saber más del otro le ganó, y se sentía algo seguro en su habitación al mirar por su ventana y oculto entre sus cortinas al otro hombre.

—Hey, eh. ¿Tweek?

Él gritó y saltó en su lugar, girándose hacia la puerta con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Q-Qui-? ¡Stan! ¿Qué? ¿Qué deseas?

Los ojos azules de su amigo se posaron en la ventana detrás de él, de donde estaba muy obviamente de pie frente a ella.

—Uh… Kyle y yo estábamos pensando en pedir pizza. ¿Quieres algo?

—Oh-nng-Sí.  Me-uh- Me gustaría… quizás una de queso.

—Claro, amigo. Podríamos pedir dos grandes y dividírnoslas, ¿te parece?

—¡Por supuesto!

El otro alzó un poco su mirada, tratando de ver a través de la maraña de cabello de Tweek.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¡N-Nada! ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

—Oye, ¿no es ese Tucker?

En un parpadeo, Stan ya había ingresado a su habitación antes que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo, viendo a través de ella en la posición que estaba Tweek hace unos instantes. Ambos pusieron su atención al hombre en el edificio de al lado, quien estaba hurgando en una caja sobre la mesa que había situado debajo de la ventana.

Sus penetrantes ojos miraron hacia arriba por un instante. Tweek sintió su aliento atraparse en su garganta.

—Oh sí —Stan le hizo un gesto al chico del otro edificio—. Craig Tucker.

—¿Quién-quién es Craig Tucker?

—Él estudia ciencias o algo así, como física. Es amigo de Clyde, quizás eso significa que Clyde también vive allí.

El otro hombre notó el saludo que Stan le envió y levantó un dedo para indicarles que esperaran un momento, con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía hurgando en la caja. Su cara se levantó cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando en la caja y-

Levantó su dedo medio a Stan, una inexpresiva mirada posaba en su rostro.

—Sí, ese es Craig —Stan rió, devolviéndole el gesto —. Qué capullo. Así que, ¿pizza?

Tweek asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala, no sin antes darle una última mirada por encima de su hombro al misterioso estudiante con el que compartiría vista.

* * *

No sabía si era sólo porque era consciente del chico que lo empezó a notar en los lugares a los que iba, pero Craig Tucker para ser más de lo que había sido. Junto a su tatuaje, tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda que hacía destacar las gruesas orugas* que sostenían la expresión de su rostro. Expresión que parecía ser generalmente una leve irritación o incredulidad por sus semejantes.

También aprendió que no era el único que encontró a Craig un poco intimidante. El fin de semana había vagado por la biblioteca en la que (esperaba) conseguir unos libros para realizar una investigación para un ensayo cuando vio al moreno sentado en una mesa con libros apilados a su alrededor, su teléfono en mano con un auricular conectado en su oreja. Llevaba un chullo azul y su chaqueta de cuero negro colgaba en el respaldo de la silla, un ceño fruncido se mantenía alejando a las personas de él mientras permanecía absorto en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

—Es muy lindo —Una chica en la mesa junto a él le susurró a su amiga, haciendo ligeramente una mueca mientras lo miraba de reojo y continuó—. Bueno, lo sería si no se viera dispuesto a matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

—Eso me parece un poco exagerado. —La otra chica le regañó—. Aunque parece un poco gruñón, ¿no?

Tweek caminó por los pasillos, acercándose más y más a la mesa del chico. Una parte de él sabía que debía mantenerse alejado _sólo en el caso_ que estuviera dispuesto a matar a alguien, pero quería saber qué era lo que le provocaba poner esa expresión.

Al pasar por un pasillo detrás de él -y tratando de ser sutil-, notó que estaba viendo un video. No era nada de lo que esperaba.

Era un video de Youtube. Un video sobre conejillos de indias. Una especie de compilación de esos pequeños roedores mascando verduras u hojas, o corriendo alrededor hasta donde la cámara podía captar.

Volvió a ocultarse en el pasillo y corrió, alejándose del lugar con los libros que iba a usar para que nadie vea la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro de pura diversión. Sin duda, _no era_ lo que esperaba.

* * *

Dormir nunca fue uno de los puntos fuertes de Tweek. Podía pasar horas despierto, tecleando en su computadora o leyendo guiones para tratar de pasar el tiempo. A veces escuchaba música con la esperanza de que ayudaría a calmar su mente, y la mitad de esas veces parecía funcionar.

Hoy no era una de esas veces.

Resopló mientras empujaba su silla para atrás alejándose de su computadora y girándose a ver hacia la ventana por mera costumbre, sintiéndose traicionado al recordar que ya no tenía nada interesante que ver, aparte de la habitación del otro edificio que se encontraba vacía en esos momentos. Pero de repente notó un débil resplandor en la parte de arriba de la puerta del chico que daba hacia la ventana, fascinándole en cuestión de segundos.

Habían unas estrellas brillando en la oscuridad que permanecían pegadas en la parte trasera de la puerta, resplandeciendo hasta donde Tweek podía ver en su lugar en una débil tono verdoso, haciendo que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. De repente, se encontró acurrucado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados por encima de esta mientras miraba hacia la otra habitación y admiraba la decoración.

Saltó del susto cuando desaparecieron y la luz del dormitorio tomaron su lugar. Sintió su cara arder y un rubor esparcirse por su rostro mientras sus ojos se encontraron con otros cuyos piercings había estado buscando y encontrando durante el último par de semanas, atrapado en el acto de mirar el espacio personal de otra persona.

Craig rompió el contacto visual primero, levantando un dedo en señal que Tweek esperase. El rubio no se atrevió a moverse.

Antes de darse cuenta, Craig estaba en su escritorio garabateando algo en un papel con un Sharpie, cerrándolo antes que lo levantara hacia la ventana para que Tweek lo viera.

_Ya es tarde._

Tweek miró hacia su laptop, viendo la hora en la esquina de la pantalla. Dos de la mañana. Se encogió de hombros y alzó la mirada para encontrar a Craig todavía mirándolo fijamente por la ventana, esperando.

Tomó su propio papel y marcador, escribiendo una respuesta.

_No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?_

Craig bajó el papel y comenzó a escribir.

_Tuve turno de noche. No te quedes hasta muy tarde._

Tweek le ofreció una sonrisa y levantó su pulgar hacia él, lo que hizo a Craig volver a su habitual expresión tranquila. Era algo gracioso de ver, aunque Tweek no estaba tan convencido de toda esa pinta de _bad boy_ que el chico traía. No al ver esos videos de los tiernos animalitos y las estrellas brillantes en la oscuridad.

Consideró pedirle a Craig si podía mantener la ventana abierta para que pudiera mirarlas, pero sabía que sería algo raro y espeluznante. En su lugar, volvió a su escritorio, empujando al fondo de su mente sus pensamientos hacia el chico de cabello oscuro por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Los días continuaron de manera similar. No volvieron a escribirse notas, pero a veces se encontraría mirando al chico cuando lo encontraba en algún momento de su día, o admirando el brillo en la oscuridad que producían esas pequeñas luces detrás de la puerta, o alzando su mirada para captar la atención de Craig antes que el otro le enseñara el dedo medio.

Una vez Kyle había sacado el tema, una sonrisa en su rostro apareció cuando mencionó que había escuchado de Clyde que Craig tenía un atractivo vecino en frente. Tweek sólo balbuceó y negó tener conocimiento de Craig o sobre ese guapo vecino, mientras tanto Stan resopló su bebida por la nariz en una fuerte risa contenida. Había sido gracioso, tenía que reconocerlo. E igual fue un poco agradable saber que posiblemente alguien lo hubiera descrito como ‘atractivo’.

No le dio mucha importancia hasta un día, cuando regresó de bañarse a su habitación con una toalla  envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras acomodaba su pelo para que este no estuviera sobre su rostro. Cerró su puerta y se puso a buscar su ropa, sacándola de sus cajones antes de dejarlas caer sobre la cama y-

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo mientras agarraba el borde de su toalla que estuvo a punto de caer. Sus dedos se apretaron formando un puño apretado, su cabeza automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras una repentina oleada de pánico lo embargó, maldiciendo al darse cuenta de que había dejado las cortinas abiertas. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan _tonto_?

Se acercó más y miró hacia el otro lado, viendo la vacía habitación que estaba frente a su cuarto. Había una laptop abierta sobre el escritorio, una bebida energizante posiblemente abierta a su lado, pero nadie se encontraba presente ni se lograba notar. Se mordió el labio y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, recordándose a sí mismo lo que le dijo su médico sobre ver cosas moverse y como podía confundirlo con otra cosa.

Fue entonces que vio la puerta abrirse donde un moreno gordito entró a la habitación y sus ojos permanecieron engrandecidos mientras miraba hacia algo en el suelo que Tweek no podía ver. Hubo un breve intercambio de palabras antes que unos ojos marrones miraron a Tweek, y después de una fracción de segundo una luminosa sonrisa se posara en el rostro del moreno y saludara con entusiasmo al rubio.

Tweek le devolvió el saludo _brevemente_ , y luego cerró sus cortinas.

La otra vez que vio a Craig frente al complejo departamental al siguiente día, Tweek estuvo a punto de salir cuando él y su moreno compañero de habitación estaban pasando caminando, parloteando sobre algo. Su conversación fue cortada abruptamente tan pronto Tweek levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos de Craig, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa e ignorando la forma en que su corazón bombeaba al ver al otro estudiante.

Pero la reacción de Craig fue _muy_ fuera de lo común. Sus mejillas estallaron en un rosa disperso, sus ojos azules se ampliaron levemente, y procedió a entrar directamente a su piso sin pronunciar una sola palabra, dejando a Tweek y a su compañero fuera.

El morocho rió antes de pasar junto a Tweek con un encogimiento de hombros, desganado.

—Uh, me disculpo de su parte. Él fácilmente se avergüenza.

—¿Qu-? Uh. ¿Hice algo mal? —El cerebro de Tweek trabajaba a toda marcha mientras agarraba las correas de su bolsa mensajera —. ¿Por qu-Por qué él…?

—¿Cómo puedo decirlo…? —El castaño se rascó la parte tras su cabeza, aunque la sonrisa no dejó su rostro —. Se siente mal por lo de ayer.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, cuando… eh… ¿no lo viste?

Tweek negó con su cabeza.

—¡Oh! Bueno, él tiene la costumbre de balancear su silla, y lo hizo ayer antes de que fuera… distraído y perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Su voz tembló con diversión mal contenida.

—Tú lo distrajiste.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, cuando paseaste por toda la habitación…

La cara de Tweek se iluminó cual bombilla.

—Ahí está. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Se sentía como si quisiera pegarse un tiro a la cabeza.

—Soy Clyde, por cierto. —El moreno se presentó—. Craig va a estar tan enojado conmigo cuando se entere que te lo dije cuando bien pudo haberse ido sin ser atrapado.

—Es… —Tweek se encogió de hombros, ocultando la sonrisa involuntaria que expresó con su mano—. Un poco halagador, supongo.

—Apuesto que sí. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a… asegurarme que no haya roto nada mío.

—¿P-Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Es como si _supiera_ cuando he hecho algo malo. ¡Nos vemos, Tweek!

El rubio no se molestó en preguntar cómo Clyde sabía su nombre. En su lugar, se perdió entre el pánico de llegar a su clase a tiempo mientras trataba de no sentirse demasiado feliz por ser considerado tan atractivo como para llegar a ser una distracción. Sentía que quizás no debería estar tan feliz por eso.

* * *

El viernes por lo general era un día donde tenía clases que terminaban hasta altas horas de la tarde, pero ese día había sido bendecido con la posibilidad de salir temprano.  Había pasado los últimos diez minutos en su sala platicando con Stan antes que fuera a su habitación a dejar su abrigo y bolsa, y lo que le esperó ahí _no tenía precio_.

Quitándose lentamente la prenda, entrecerró sus ojos al ver hacia la habitación que podía ver frente a su ventana y dejaba caer su bolsa al suelo mientras se acercaba a esta. Se le hizo imposible reprimir la cariñosa sonrisa que amenazó con partir su cara en dos, pero fracasó por completo.

Allí, en su habitación como de costumbre, con su computadora abierta y la música sonando a todo volumen estaba Craig Tucker, portando un pantalón de franela azul y una camiseta blanca, sus tatuajes completamente a la vista, aunque un poco lejos para que Tweek pudiera distinguir cualquiera de los detalles. Y no lo estaba intentando. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no reírse de los nefastos movimientos que el chico estaba efectuando.

Se sintió un poco culpable al principio por irrumpir en la intimidad del otro así, pero después de recordar su conversación con Clyde hace un par de días atrás, decidió que estaba perfectamente justificado. En su lugar, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mientras lo observaba y esperaba ser visto por Craig mientras este simulaba tocar la batería de la música reproducida.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que atrapara la mirada de Tweek en medio de un giro que estaba haciendo. El moreno pareció gritar en voz alta, sus ojos abiertos y amplios de la sorpresa cuando detuvo todos sus movimientos. Tweek tuvo que colocar una de sus manos sobre su rostro para ocultar lo mucho que quería reírse, pero sin dudarlo, lo elevado de sus mejillas y el pliegue en sus ojos delataron su sonrisa.

Craig en tanto, le alzó su dedo medio.

En esta ocasión, fue él quien le dio una seña para que esperara. Agarró una hoja de su cuaderno de notas y una pluma, escribiendo lo más rápido que podía y cuidando que su escritura fuera legible antes de llevarlo a la ventana para mostrárselo a Craig.

_Buenos movimientos._

Una media sonrisa cruzó por la cara de Craig a pesar del rosa en sus mejillas, se giró por un momento a su computadora para clickear algo en ella antes que escribiera su respuesta.

_Es de mala educación mirar._

La apertura perfecta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asentó en el rostro de Tweek mientras escribía la siguiente línea.

_Supongo que así estamos a mano, ¿no?_

El rubor de Craig que se extendió de oreja a oreja hizo que valiera la pena. Tweek sintió sus propias mejillas arder, pero eso no detuvo la sensación de satisfacción en su pecho.

_Mataré a Clyde._

Tweek soltó una risa clara y honesta, y estaba contento de ver a Craig sonriendo cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Lo último que quería era que esta ya torpe comunicación se volviera forzada e incómoda.

Stan le llamó, alejándolo de la ventana, y antes de retirarse completamente le mostró su dedo corazón al chico de enfrente.

* * *

—¿Una fiesta?

Kyle asintió manteniendo una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a sus compañeros de piso.

—¡Sí! Clyde dijo que iban a jugar _Beer pong_ y todo. ¡Será divertido!

Stan se encogió de hombros antes de comentar.

—Seguro, por qué no. Te mereces un descanso después de todo. De hecho, me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado con lo duro que has estado trabajando.

—Siento que no todos podamos holgazanear, Stan. ¿Y tú qué opinas, Tweek?

El rubio miró a sus dos amigos, mordiéndose los labios mientras consideraba la oferta. El tipo de fiesta que Kyle había estado describiendo sonaba grande, lo que significaba que estaría _llena de gente_ porque el departamento de Clyde no podría ser más grande que el suyo, por lo que tener a un gran número de personas allí le dejaría un poco claustrofóbico, y nunca fue del tipo que le gustaran las multitudes. Incluso si el noventa por ciento de la habitación no pretendía dañarle, no sabía si el diez por ciento restante lo haría.

—¡Vamos, dude! —exclamó Kyle— Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que salimos y nos emborrachamos.

—No lo sé…

El brazo de Stan le dio un codazo en su costado, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al decir lo siguiente.

—¿Quién más vive en el apartamento de Clyde?

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos al comprender lo que quiso decir, haciendo que, al mismo tiempo, las caras de Stan y Kyle formaran una sonrisa y el primero moviera sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¡Está bien! —Tweek dejó escapar, antes de continuar —¡Pero, pero será mejor que no dejen sólo!

—No lo haremos, lo prometo —Le aseguró Stan.

—Y si nos separamos, podríamos tener un punto de encuentro. Como la cocina o algo así. Eso haría que siempre nos podamos encontrar.

Era un poco excesivo para una fiesta que se haría en un lugar con tres habitaciones, pero Tweek sabía que Kyle le gustaba cubrir hasta los escenarios más improbables con una solución, sólo para mantener su mente tranquila. Agradecía el gesto, sin nada más.

—B-bien. —Balbuceó —. S-sí, eso está bien.

Antes de dejar su habitación esa noche, notó a Craig tendido junto a su puerta con un destornillador en la mano instalando un perno de bloqueo en su habitación.

Fue una pequeña caminata, y Tweek se aseguró de quedarse cerca de sus amigos en todo momento mientras se abrían camino hasta el tercer piso. La puerta estaba abierta, una multitud de gente repartida por el lugar charlando en el pasillo en voz baja. Ese debe haber sido el lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato, considerando que era casi como entrar a otro mundo una vez pasaron a través del lumbral.

Clyde estuvo allí al instante, dándoles una sonrisa y abrazos, así como palmaditas en la espalda a pesar de tener una botella en sus manos, misma cuyo contenido había sido derramado violentamente a su alrededor mientras hablaba y hacía gestos con las manos.

 —¡Chicos, lo lograron! —Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre Tweek con un brillo en ellos —¡Es bueno volver a verte, amigo!

—S-sí—Tweek asintió rápidamente y agregó — es bueno - mmm- volver a verte.

—Entren, siéntense como en su casa. Tenemos todas las bebidas en la cocina, y los bocadillos y juegos en la mesa, y son bienvenidos a pasar al vestíbulo o a una de las habitaciones si necesitan descansar. Kyle me había comentado que-

El pelirrojo le dio un codazo antes de darle a Tweek una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo, uhm, le mencione que a veces te gusta tener un lugar para pensar.

Se ruborizó al pensar que alguien hablara de él y sus problemas, pero se recordó que al menos su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

—¡Cierto! —Clyde asintió, aferrándose a la frase —Un lugar para pensar. Aunque la habitación de Craig está fuera de los límites. Literal, no puedo entrar a su habitación.

—Él estaba - _NNG_ -, colocando una cerradura e-en la puerta.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él al terminar esa frase.

—Eso-eso me pareció cuando me iba, lo ví. ¡Oh Dios!

—Eso suena como Craig —Clyde asintió sabiamente, relajando al blondo—. Pequeño imbécil. Pero él aceptó jugar _una_ partida de _Beer pong_ , así que si alguno de ustedes está preparado…

Todo el ser de Kyle pareció iluminarse ante la idea.

—Sí. Eso suena como un buen lugar para empezar.

Stan se veía un poco verde ante la situación, para luego comentar.

—No jugaré _Beer pong_ con Kyle.

—¿Por qué? ¡Estaríamos en el mismo equipo!

—Exactamente. Sé cómo eres, dude. De ninguna manera asumiré las consecuencias si perdemos.

Tweek se sorprendió al hablar.

—Y-yo jugaré. Yo, uh, nunca he jugado antes.

Kyle se volteó hacia él mientras le daba una sonrisa e hinchó su pecho.

—Tengo todo cubierto, Tweek. No hay forma que perdamos.

La pareja fue guiada hacia la habitación de Clyde, donde se había instalado una pequeña mesa con vasos de plástico de color rojo en cada extremo. Le dijo a Stan que encontrara a Craig antes que tome unas cajas y las abriera, revelando su contenido y entregándoles algunas a Tweek y Kyle para que pudieran ayudarle a llenar los vasos sobre las mesas.

Stan no tardo mucho tiempo antes que volviera con otro de cabellos oscuros, quedándose sosteniendo la puerta por petición de Clyde. Tweek tembló un poco mientras vertía la cerveza en uno de los vasos, salpicando un poco sobre la mesa y cubriendo su mano mientras estaba distraído con el recién llegado.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —Clyde gritó una vez todos los vasos estuvieron llenos.

Craig tomó su lugar al lado de Clyde y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Tweek a través de la mesa.

Los labios del blondo se alzaron y su expresión fue reflejada en el rostro del Craig, una sonrisa sutil que casi se perdió. Podía contar el número de veces que habían estado ambos en la misma sala con ambas manos, como mucho. Y ahora…

Kyle se aclaró la garganta. Tweek regresó su atención hacia los vasos frente a él.

—Así que, Tweek —el pelirrojo le habló con un tono de diversión notándose en su voz —. Sólo tenemos que meter las bolas en sus vasos. Es pan comido.

—S-sí, p-pan c-comido. —Tweek estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

—¡Sin trampas! —Espetó Clyde —. Stan, tienes que ser nuestro árbitro. ¡Asegúrate que no hagan trampa!

—¿Quieres confiar en el juicio de Stan? ¿En serio? — Craig se burló.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea su juez?

—No eres exactamente imparcial aquí.

—Está bien, iré por otra persona. No vayan a comenzar. —Rodó sus ojos al decir esto antes que saliera de la habitación.

Los cuatro esperaron hasta que Stan llamó a la persona más cercana que reconoció, misma que terminó siendo Bebe la que entró a la habitación para que sea su juez. Llegó la susodicha con una amplia sonrisa y se puso de pie al lado de Stan junto a la mesa, perfectamente en el medio. Algunos de sus amigos vinieron junto a ella y se sentaron en la cama de Clyde, platicando entre ellos mientras observaban el evento que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Craig y Kyle jugaron piedra, papel y tijera por un momento para definir quien comenzaría. Kyle ganó.

Él pelirrojo anotó con precisión, consiguiendo que la pelota de ping pong entrara en uno y la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro permaneció mientras lo hacía antes de voltear hacia Craig.

El moreno tomó uno de los vasos de la mesa y se lo entregó a Clyde.

—¿Por qué tengo que tomar el primer trago?

—Porque esta fue tu estúpida idea, ahora bebe.

Craig consiguió meter su primer tiro en -apenas- un rebote en el borde del vaso que estaba apuntando y cayendo en el que estaba a su lado. Kyle lo recogió sin quejarse y le entrego una pelota poco seca a Tweek cuando empezó a beber dicho líquido dorado.

Tweek levantó su mano para tirar, sus ojos parpadeando y mirando entre los diferentes recipientes desde el otro lado. Tenia que conseguir uno. Kyle contaba con él.

Levantó la mirada y notó a Craig mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de este.

 _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

La pelotita reboto en la mesa una vez antes de aterrizar en la primera copa de la pirámide. Kyle gritó fuertemente y señaló hacia Craig, una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

—Chúpate esa, Tucker.

—Jodete, Broflovski.

Craig sacó la pelota del vaso antes de llevárselo a los labios y haciendo una señal obscena con su dedo hacia Kyle antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a beber. Tweek no se dio cuenta cuando Clyde obtuvo su primer tiro y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque rebotó contra su pecho, haciéndolo dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Craig casi se atragantó con su bebida, alejando el vaso para darle a Clyde una mirada fulminante.

—¡¿Ya estás borracho?!

—¡No lo estoy! —Le aseguró Clyde—. Bueno, quiero decir, he tenido un par, supongo.

—Quiero cambiar a mi pareja. Denme a alguien competente.

—Demasiado tarde —Bebe le guiñó desde su lugar— Debiste haberlo comprobado antes de empezar.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Sigue bebiendo, puedo ver que no aún no has terminado.

El juego continuó de la misma forma. Craig perdió en su siguiente tiro, pero tampoco es como si a Tweek le fuera mejor. Kyle sin duda fue el mejor de los cuatro, pero también parecía estar tomándoselo más en serio, su naturaleza competitiva aumentaba y ardía más conforme el juego seguía. Estaba casi seguro por la forma en que Craig le entregaba la mayoría de sus bebidas a Clyde a través de engaños era su manera de salir de quedarse borracho, pero los demás parecían divertidos por las bromas y quejas que hacían el par.

Kyle se apoyó en el hombro de Tweek, sus ojos fijos en Craig mirándolo a través de la mesa.

—Tweek, tienes que distraer a Craig.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—Está encestando demasiados tiros. Tienes que pararlo un poco.

—Pero estamos _ganando_.

—Sí, pero podríamos estar ganando por aún más.

Clyde señaló hacia ellos, tambaleándose un poco mientras lo hacía.

—¡Están conspirando! ¡Tramposos!

—Se llama estrategia —defendió Kyle— quizás deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

El pelirrojo soltó los hombros de Tweek y tomó su turno, casi perdiendo por segunda vez. Hubo un fuerte suspiro de alivio que hizo eco a través de la sala, el publico cada vez mayor a medida que continuaba el juego. Tweek podía sentir el agradable zumbido en la parte posterior de su cerebro, entregándole el vaso que acababa de terminar a Stan, y recordando esas antiguas clases de actuación a su cerebro cuando se preparó para hacer el ridículo en una habitación llena de gente.

—Puedes hacerlo —Kyle le susurró mientras de preparaba para arruinar el tiro de Craig.

Contuvo su aliento, lamiéndose los labios y forzando a hablar en un tono firme.

—Me gustan las estrellas que están detrás de tu puerta.

Su dramatismo fue perfecto.

Los ojos de Craig reflejaron su sorpresa cuando falló el tiro, lanzando la pelotita por lo largo. La sala estalló en risas, Bebe carcajeaba desde su lugar como árbitro, y Clyde gritaba en protesta por todo el espectáculo. El puño de Kyle golpeó suavemente el hombro de Tweek en una muestra de solidaridad y se encontró sonriendo más fuerte de lo que debería haber hecho al notar como Craig levantó su vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me calman —continuó sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo —cuando no puedo dormir.

Su contacto visual se rompió cuando Clyde golpeó la mesa e hizo tambalear las bebidas, Kyle y Craig rápidamente se movieron para mantener las copas en pie. El moreno señaló a Tweek con una mirada acusadora en su rostro.

—¡Es un tramposo! ¡Estaba haciendo trampa! ¡Te lo _dije_!

—Está bien, todo esta bien. —Bebe le tranquilizó —. No se está permitido hablar mientras se hacen los tiros. Pero dejaré esto pasar, porque fue _precioso._

—¡Uf! —Clyde levantó las manos al aire y exclamó— ¡Bien! ¡Pero no más distracciones para Craig! Es la única esperanza que tengo.

Kyle sonrió, pasándole la pelota ahora pegajosa a Tweek.

—Discúlpalo, Clyde. Sólo estaba tratando de entablar una conversación amistosa, ¿no es así, Tweek?

—C-cierto. —El rubio no trato de ocultar su sonrisa mientras le contestaba.

La expresión en el rostro de Craig no tardó mucho en caer, suavizando sus rasgos y colocando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Está bien, _Tweek_. Dame tu mejor tiro.

El juego continuó de manera similar, pero la tasa de éxito se deterioró rápidamente por ambas partes. Después de un particular fuerte eructo de Clyde, la multitud reunida en la habitación pareció dispersarse después de caer sujetos de las risas y exclamaciones de protesta por el hedor causado. Bebe tropezó con el moreno y casi lo arrastró fuera de la habitación en un ataque de risa, abandonando por completo el juego.

Los cuatro que quedaron miraron hacia la mesa y contaron los vasos restantes, concluyendo que los invitados habían ganado. Kyle fue rápido para moverse.

—Con eso me doy por satisfecho. —Dijo, arrastrando sus palabras y moviéndose hacia donde Stan le estaba esperando, tropezando justo al llegar junto a él—. Recuerda, sólo ven con nosotros si nos necesitas, ¿está bien, Tweek?

—¿Q-qu? ¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde van?!

Stan le respondió mientras Kyle se rompió en risitas silenciosas.

—Sólo, uh, vamos a conseguir más bebidas. Ustedes dos pueden, pueden terminar el rostro supongo. ¡Si quieren!

Y una vez dicho eso, se fueron, abandonando a Tweek tal y como _prometieron no lo harían_.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde se había colocado Craig. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento. Viró un poco su mirada hacia los vasos, tomando uno como suyo.

—Nosotros, uhm… —Craig se aclaró la garganta, haciendo girar el liquido contenido dentro del plástico mientras hablaba—. Si quieres te puedo mostrar las estrellas.

—¿Las estrellas?

—Sí. En mi cuarto. N-no sólo están detrás de la puerta.

Tweek llevó el vaso hasta sus labios mientras una pequeña sonrisa torcida mostró en su rostro.

—Claro.

Siguió a Craig fuera de su habitación y lo siguió hasta la siguiente puerta, satisfecho que no estuviera tan ocupado como para ser separado del chico de oscuros cabellos. Craig sacó una pequeña cuenca negra de sus bolsillos, elevándolo a la puerta por justo debajo del asa y tirando de la superficie mientras se concentraba en algo.

—¿Qué est-estás haciendo?

—Es un imán de bloqueo —Le explicó Craig—De ese modo, todavía puedo quitar y poner el seguro del cerrojo cuando no esté en la —Encontró lo que estaba buscando y movió la cuenca por el largo de la puerta, retirando el cerrojo en el otro lado —habitación. Vamos.

Tweek miró por encima de su hombro cuando la puerta se abrió para él, notando a Stan y a Kyle del otro lado del pasillo, este ultimo le dio un pulgar arriba viéndose raro por lo borracho que ya estaba.

Entró después de Craig.

Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras miraba hacia el techo, entrando totalmente al cuarto cuando Craig se lo indico con un gesto para poder cerrar la habitación detrás de ellos. En la oscuridad, se hicieron aún más brillantes.

—¿Tienes permiso para hacer esto? —Tweek murmuró, mirando hacia el techo.

—No, sólo lo hice.

El techo estaba cubierto con el resplandor de las mismas estrellas que estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Craig, soltando un suave brillo verdoso. Craig tomó dos pasos más cerca de él y Tweek se perdió mirando las estrellas lo suficiente para ver la suave sonrisa en la cara de Craig cuando los ojos azules también elevaron su mirada.

—También tengo un proyector. —Craig habló en un tono bajo, Tweek casi no lo escuchó por el ruido en el exterior—. Tiene un par de configuraciones para mostrar las diferentes constelaciones dependiendo de la temporada.

—Te gustan las estrellas, ¿eh?

—Sí, me gustan. Siempre me ha interesado un poco la astronomía. Tengo un telescopio en casa, pero era muy pesado, tampoco es como si lo pudieras usar en la ciudad, así que…— Se encogió de hombros —No lo traje.

—N-no sé mucho sobre estrellas. —Tweek confesó.

—Podría… podría enseñarte alguna vez, si tú quieres.

Tweek rió a través de su bruma alcohólica.

—Sabes, cuand- cuando te vi por primera vez pensé, _nng_ , pensé que eras un tipo r-rudo o algo así. Bueno, eras un poco, un poco intimidante. Pero… pero eres —Contuvo su risa y continuó— eres un idiota.

Craig le frunció el ceño al decirle esto.

—Vete a la mierda.

—N-no, _NNG,_ ¡No de una mala forma! —Le prometió Tweek —. Es agradable.

—Sí, bueno —Craig golpeó su hombro con el de Tweek—. Tú también eres algo agradable.

Tweek ocultó su vergüenza al beber un poco más del líquido de su vaso. La pareja permaneció en silencio durante un rato, hiper consciente de la manera en que sus brazos rozaban entre sí ante su cercanía, con el sonido de la fiesta en pleno apogeo como fondo al otro lado de la puerta.

Craig giró hacia él, sus ojos casi negros debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Puedo, como, no suelo ser tan… atrevido, pero…—Tropezó con sus palabras, su lengua por un momento humedeció sus labios, tan rápido que por poco Tweek no lo notaba, pero lo hizo.

—Sí. —Fue lo que le dio como respuesta a pesar de no saber cuál era la pregunta. Tenía una idea a pesar de la niebla vertiginosa en su cabeza.

Craig se movió lentamente, pero con un propósito en mente, como lo hacía con la mayoría de las cosas. Agachó su cabeza para estar a su altura en un primer momento, pero se detuvo a medio camino, tan cerca que Tweek podía sentir su aliento deslizándose por su rostro, el olor a cerveza y el disfrute de la noche, antes que una mano caliente se apoyara en su cara y las puntas de los dedos de Craig cepillaran su cabello.

Tweek terminó de moverse por el resto del camino. Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Sus labios se encontraron y una chispa lo recorrió por algo que había estado esperando semanas en encontrar. Craig se sentía duro contra él, pero sus acciones eran suaves. La forma en que pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Tweek o cómo parecía derretirse contra el rubio, irradiando calor.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando se acercó y presionó contra él en deseos de más. Podía saborear la misma marca de cerveza que tenía en su lengua en los labios de Craig, podía olerlo en ellos y el aroma de fiesta en el aire. El ruido exterior fue ahogado por los latidos de su corazón en su pecho y estiró sus manos para agarrar la camisa de Craig y acercarle más.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta rompió la atmosfera creada y los hizo separarse, Tweek maldijo mientras tomaba con un poco más de fuerza y firmeza la copa que casi dejaba caer al suelo. Craig gruñó contra su garganta y dejó caer su puño contra la puerta en respuesta, risas escuchándose al otro lado.

—S-si quieres…

Craig lo miró de una manera que hizo sentir a Tweek como si fuera la única cosa en el planeta existente en ese momento.

—No hay nadie en mi piso —continuó—. Quiero decir, ya empieza a hacer bastante ruidoso aquí, así que, _mmm_ , si quieres, podemos…

—Sí —asintió Craig —. Sí. Eso sería genial.

Tweek en esta ocasión fue el que los guio, haciendo una pausa para dejar que el de oscuros cabellos bloqueara la puerta con el imán antes que le comentara que tenía que encontrar a Stan y a Kyle primero. No fue difícil hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que Stan tenía un embudo en su boca mientras estaba parado al lado de un chico de piel oscura en una posición similar, reconociendo a Wendy Tesaburger y a Bebe paradas sobre una silla vertiendo el liquido etílico en el tubo en una extraña competencia entre ambos. Kyle se encontraba entre la multitud reunida alrededor animándolos, y Tweek le gritó en un intento de llamar su atención.

Kyle se apartó del cúmulo de gente, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Hey, ¿todo está bien?

—¿Qué? —Tweek gritó, antes de darse cuenta cuál podría haber sido su preocupación —. ¡Oh si! ¡Estoy bien!

—¡Que bien! —Los ojos de Kyle por un momento miraron detrás de él, donde Craig se encontraba parado dándoles privacidad, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro —. ¿Estás pasándola bien?

—Uh, sí— confesó— ¡Vamos a regresar al piso!

—¿Con que nosotros, eh?

Tweek empujó al pelirrojo frente a él, y Kyle se rió ante su acción antes que continuara de hablar.

—Muy bien. ¡Gracias por hacérmelo saber! Nos vemos más tarde, ¿ok?

Asintió rápidamente en respuesta.

—¡Que te diviertas!

Se alejó del pelirrojo para ir donde se encontraba Craig a un par de pies detrás de él, sonriéndole y haciéndole saber que ya estaba listo para irse. Se dirigieron hacia la salida y Craig le tomó de la mano mientras se abrían camino entre la gente rejuntada en la puerta principal, gritándoles o exclamando fuertemente que se movieran cuando quería que lo hicieran. Pasaron junto a Clyde en el pasillo que estaba acompañado de una atractiva mujer, demasiado absorto en lo que estaba diciendo para notar que se vayan.

Craig rodó los ojos y se inclinó un poco para hablarle en un tono más bajo y tranquilo.

—Es un caso perdido.

Tweek no creía que estuvieran mejor, pero decidió omitir sus comentarios por miedo a que el más alto soltara su mano. En su lugar, caminó más rápido y salieron al aire fresco con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una ráfaga de energía al saber que _él_ era el que estaba alejando de la fiesta a Craig y llevándolo a su habitación.

Cuando volteó hacia atrás, vio una alegre sonrisa en la cara de Craig.

En el momento en que ingreso a su apartamento, hubieron risas y empujones juguetones cuando Craig lo regañó por hacer trampa al jugar _Beer Pong_. Tropezaron al llegar a su habitación, y Craig tomó un momento para mirar por la ventana, mirando las estrellas que brillaban intensamente en todo su esplendor, antes de absorber todos los detalles de la habitación que había estado mirando en los últimos meses.

Tweek hizo un gesto con sus manos señalando a su alrededor, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro se formó.

—Y este soy… yo.

—Es perfecto.

 

 **Nota de la autora:** Iba a añadir más al final. Algo con esta pequeña imagen en mi cabeza, ellos hablando tumbados lado al lado en la cama, pero se sintió que esta era una buena forma de terminar la historia, porque a veces me gusta dar pequeños elementos al lector para compensar.

 


End file.
